


Band AU

by Insert_cool_username



Series: Stranger Things One Shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Concerts, Drawing, M/M, Music, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username
Summary: Finally the concert starts and the band walks out on stage. And oh shit the lead singer is hot.He elbows Lucas in the side, and quietly asks, “Who is that?”“The guy with black hair?”“Yeah.”“That’s Mike, he’s really good.”“Oh, ok.”
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Stranger Things One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091156
Kudos: 9





	Band AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt someone asked on tumblr:  
> Band au? Like Will's friends drag him into a concert despite his protests but once he see the singer he suddenly want to stay
> 
> I honestly might write a part two of some sorts because I really liked this.

“Come on Will, you love music!” Max pleads.  
“I also like sleep and getting a good grade on my assignments,” Will retorts.  
Max sighs, “I will do your laundry and dishes for a month.”  
Looking at the growing pile of dirty clothes in his corner, and the pile of dishes in the sink, he agrees, “Fine, but this is the only time.”  
Max jumps and throws her arms around the boy.  
Three hours later he stands at the corner outside of his apartment building still a littles pissed at his friends, but whatever.  
He pulls his coat closer, and checks his phone again.

**Will: When are you coming you’re like at least five minutes late?**  
**Max: Dustin takes too long doing his hair 🙄**  
**Will: Well hurry up because it’s kinda cold**  
**Max: we’re driving now**

Lucas’s silver car pulls up, and Max sticks her head out of the passenger window, and yells to him, “Come on Will, we’re running late!”  
Will walks over to the car, and gets in the back.  
El sees his sketchbook and asks Will, “Can I look?”  
Nodding he hands her the sketchbook and asks Lucas, El, and Dustin, “Did you agree to this or did Max drag you here too?”  
“No, Saturday’s in Space is really great!” Dustin replies.  
El agress, “Yeah, they’re actually really good.”  
Will seriously doubts this because Max musical taste is a bit questionable at best, but not having to do laundry and dishes for a month is worth it.  
20 minutes later Will has sketched El because El likes it when Will draws her. When he finishes, Max and the others are excitedly talking about their favorite songs. He just scrolls pointlessly on his phone because he’s bored.  
They all walk into the venue, and find a place to stand.  
El and Dustin go off to get snacks and drinks for the group.  
“How long is this?” Will asks.  
Lucas answers, “Like at least over an hour and a half probably.”  
“It’s kinda hot in here.”  
“You were complaining like 30 minutes ago about how cold you were,” Max says exasperated.  
“Why don’t you sketch, and stop complaining?”  
Will rolls his eyes, but follows his advice. He works on an old picture he did of the park across the street from his apartment.  
When El and Dustin come back he draws Lucas whilst sipping on some sprite.  
Finally the concert starts and the band walks out on stage. And oh shit the lead singer is hot.  
He elbows Lucas in the side, and quietly asks, “Who is that?”  
“The guy with black hair?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s Mike, he’s really good.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
He discreetly pulls out his phone and googles Mike Saturdays in Space.  
He scrolls through the Wikipedia page to the personal section of it because although unlikely he was kinda curious if this guy wasn’t straight. This is a weird habit he has. He smiles when he finds out that Mike Wheeler happens to be Bi. He’ll never have a chance, but a boy can dream.  
“Max, you didn’t tell me that the lead singer was attractive and Bi,” he tells his friend.  
Max laughs, “Yeah, I thought you would like him.”  
“Hey!”  
“What? you have a type.”  
“I do not!”  
“Lucas does Will have a type?”  
“Yeah, every boy you’ve dated or liked has black hair, tall, lanky, freckles.”  
“Liam didn’t have black back hair or freckles.”  
“One exception,” Dustin adds.  
“Whatever,” He scoffs.  
Maybe this concert won’t be so terrible after all.  
After this Will starts enjoying himself more, Mike is cute and the music isn’t terrible.  
He ends up drawing Mike, it’s not the best thing he’s ever drawn, but he likes it.  
After the show Max asks, “How was your first concert?”  
“First of all I have been to a concert before, and second of all it was good,” he replies.  
“Ohhh, you liked it,” Dustin adds.  
“Oh shut it.”  
Will got a bit obsessed with Saturday’s in space’s music. He ended up liking them more than Max which she constantly reminds him of.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://kindachaotic3.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Also I just wanted to say Happy New Year and I hope that you are safe and healthy. Have a good morning/day/night!  
> -m


End file.
